


My Boyfriends The Babysitter

by BexStylinson



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexStylinson/pseuds/BexStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry aged 14's mum goes away on business for the weekend and asks Louis aged 16, Harry's babysitter to look after Harry.. but what she doesn't know is that Louis is also Harry's boyfriend, so what will they get up to when she's away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriends The Babysitter

"Harry, my boss wants me to go away for the weekend on a business trip, is that alright?" Harry's mum asks  
"Yeah of course mum" Harry replies with a smile on his face.  
"Do you want to go stay with grandma or do you want Louis to come stay here?"  
"Louis!" Harry practically screams  
"Haha, I thought so. I'll give him a call up and see if he'd be able to watch over you." Harry's mum states as she walks into the kitchen to call Louis.

Harry knows that Louis will say yes to looking after him, I mean after all he is his baby sitter. Harry absolutely adores Louis, Harry thinks he's so hot and sexy but also thinks he's so adorable and sweet. His thoughts are basically contained with Louis Louis Louis, because that's all Harry ever thought about. You can't exactly blame the lad can you? he's only 14 and well he's completely smitten towards his boyfriend, it's just so adorable.

Harry is sitting on the edge of the sofa waiting for his mum to come back and say Louis is looking after him, he knows he will be anyways, but Louis does have stuff on over the weekend, but he wouldn't refuse to look after his boyfriend for the weekend, would he?  
"HARRY, Oh there you are darling, I thought you had went upstairs" Harry's mum shouts as she comes downstairs.  
"No mum I'm still sitting here" Harry smiles, his dimples showing as he waits impatiently for an answer.  
"Good news, Louis said he can look after you and that he'd be over in an hour, I have to leave in about 10 minutes. Will you be alright on your own until he gets here?"  
"Of course mum, I'll just sit and watch TV" Harry says, being truthful, well partly. He'll run around trying to make everything perfect for Louis coming over, like he always does, and then watch TV.  
"HUN THAT'S ME AWAY" Harry's mum shouts from the door. Harry screams a massive "BYEEEEEEEEE" as he runs to the door to give his mum and goodbye kiss and cuddle.  
"You be good for Louis now, Harry I mean it" His mum said while pointing her finger and acting all tough, when really she knows fine Harry will behave, well she thinks. Harry and Louis never really behave.. they haven't done anything too bad, just the casual kiss here and there with a couple of 'little favours' but nothing major, even though Harry's mum didn't know anything about it.  
"Of course mum, I'm always good for Louis" Harry smiles before getting one last goodbye to his mum. It was true, Harry was always good for Louis, and it was about time that changed.

Harry made sure everything was perfect for Louis coming over, his room was tidy and his bed was made, there wasn't a single thing lying around on the floor, everything was perfect. He really wanted this weekend to be something special, just him and Louis, alone, for the weekend, it will be amazing. Since he's planning everything out, knowing what they'll need, where it's going to be for when they need it, everything's in a certain place, hopefully he's planned it out right and nothing will go wrong.

Harry was just lazing around on the sofa, eating a bag of crisps and watching TV when he heard the door bell go, obviously knowing it will be Louis, he quickly ran to the door opening it and flinging his arms around Louis waist, hugging him tightly.  
"Well someone's excited to see me"  
Louis laughed as he gently hugged Harry back, removing him from around his waist so they can get inside.  
"So you missed me then?" Louis says cockily as they sit down on the sofa, Harry lying along the sofa with his head in Louis lap, Louis running his hands through Harry's curls.  
"I always miss you Lou" Harry says with the cutest little smile ever, showing off his dimples.  
"Aren't you just the sweetest little thing, I missed you too" Lou replies as he plants a small kiss to Harry's lips, causing Harry to giggle.

This is what Harry wanted to change about how him and Louis were together, Louis had this affect on Harry, where he'd go all sappy and adorable, even though in his head he was picturing fucking Louis brains out. Harry wanted to show Louis how bad he can actually be, and tonight was the perfect night.  
"Do you want to watch a movie, or play video games?" Louis asks.  
"I'd much rather have a make out session" Harry winks before moving himself into Louis lap so that he's looking at him while straddling him. Louis eyes light up with glee and surprise.  
"Woah Haz, a-are you sure that's what you want?" Louis replies while raising an eyebrow at his younger boyfriend. Harry didn't answer the question, instead he just leaned forward, attaching his lips to his boyfriends in a heated yet passionate kiss, with their tongues fighting together, and hands linked together at their sides, everything was so perfect, and it was just about to get even better.

Harry knew exactly where he was taking this, and knew exactly what was going to happen as he started moving his bum back and forth on Louis lap, grinding down and disconnecting his hand from Louis' to let it roam over Louis tanned stomach under his t-shirt causing Louis to let out a moan into Harry's mouth making Harry smirk, he's getting exactly what he wants.  
"Haz, s-stop" Louis moans out as he holds Harry's hips still and detaches his lips from Harry's.  
"Don't you want me Lou?" Harry asks as he puts on his puppy dog sad eyes.  
"No no of course I want you babe" Louis says as he strokes his thumb over Harry's cheek  
"It's just are you sure you want to?"  
"Oh god Lou yes, of course I want to. I've wanted to for ages, but I've been waiting for the perfect moment and it's here, so can we please?" Harry says getting all excited and bouncing around on Louis lap a little, causing Louis to let out another moan.  
"Of course baby, Just tell me if you want to stop okay?" Louis says before planting another kiss to Harry's lips as he starts to take of Harry's T-shirt, Harry doing the same with Louis, only breaking the kiss for a second to throw their shirts on the floor.

Harry was so hard and he couldn't take it anymore, he climbed off Louis Lap and took his sweats and boxers off and threw them onto the floor before dropping to his knees and looking up and Louis. Louis took the hint and stood up, taking his sweats and boxers off.Harry couldn't help but bite his lip as he checked his boyfriend out. He would never get used to seeing Louis naked. Harry put both of his hands on either side of Louis hips, pushing him back onto the sofa and spreading Louis legs, allowing Harry to crawl in between.

Harry wanted to make his boyfriend remember this night forever, and that's exactly what he was going to do. He'd been planning their first time for ages, learning things and researching things to make everything go perfectly, because well Harry hadn't really done anything like this before and because he wasn't very experienced and Louis had to show him what to do at first, he wanted to surprise Louis, give him something that Louis hadn't taught him.

Harry wrapped his hand around the base of Louis length, slowly sliding his hand up to the tip before flicking his wrist and running his thumb over the slit, earning a low moan from Louis, he couldn't help but smirk as he started moving his hand up and down, flicking his wrist every now and then before lowering his mouth down to the tip and licking over the slit. Harry could feel Louis shudder under him and he loved it. He took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around, slowly taking Louis in inch by inch.

Harry could feel the tip of Louis cock at the back of his throat, causing him to gag a little as he hollowed out his checks and bobbed his head in a slow rhythum as he sucked. He increased the speed of his bobs as he grew more accustomed to the sensation. Louis couldn't stop himself as he thrusted forward causing Harry to gag and mumble around his dick. Louis let out a loud moan as Harry hummed around him again, sucking harder and running his tongue over the slit on every upward bob. Louis moved his hands into Harry hair, tugging slightly to recieve more mumbles from the younger lad. Louis was a moaning mess as he felt the familiar feeling of his stomach bubble  
"Haz, I'm not gonna last long" Louis breathed out  
"Come for me babe" Harry mumbled around Louis cock, sending him overboard.  
"fuckfuckfuckfuckHarrryyy" Louis moaned as he shot his liqiud down Harry's throat, Harry swallowing the lot.. Harry continued to suck him through his orgasm before pulling off and licking his lips.  
Louis couldn't believe what had just happened.  
"Haz, where did you learn that?" Louis asked as Harry sat back down on his lap.  
"I've been looking up a thing or two" Harry replies with a wink  
"Well you sure did an amazing job, that's the best Blowjob I've ever had" Louis smiled as he pecked his boyfriend on the lips.

Harry was still incredably hard, and Harry still had plans for tonight. Harry pressed his lips to his boyfriends in a slow and tender kiss, quickly turning into a messy and lustful one, Harry removed his lips from Louis and started kissing along his jawline, up to behind his ear before kissing down his neck. Harry could feel Louis becoming hard again, he was getting exactly what he wanted. As Harry bit down on Louis neck, sucking on the skin before licking it over and biting down again, he could feel Louis riggle underneath him, he could feel his hot breath against his neck and he loved it. Harry couldn't wait any longer as he started to grind his bum down against Louis crotch once again, earning a whimper from Louis. Harry lifted two fingers up to his boyfriends mouth and whispered in his ear   
"Suck"  in a low and sexy voice, Louis obeying Harrys command, took his fingers into his mouth and began covering them in his saliva, licking every inch before Harry removed his fingers and lowered them down between his legs, running a finger over the rim of his asshole, Harry shuddered before slowly sliding a finger in. It felt weird at first but soon he began rocking himself back onto his finger, adding in another as he looked his boyfriend right in the eye before biting his lip.

Louis was so turned on for the second time tonight, and he knew exactly what Harry wanted.  
"Remove your fingers babe" Louis requested as he slicked up his own fingers before sliding two into Harry, Harry couldn't help but let out a moan as Louis began to scissor him, the amount of pleasure mixed with pain he was feeling, it felt incredible. Harry began grinding his hips down on Louis fingers as Louis added in a third finger.  
"C'mon Louis, I'm ready" Harry breathed out as Louis removed his fingers. Harry got up from Louis lap and went over to the drawer at the side of the sofa where he'd put lube and a condom earlier, he picked it up and gave it to Louis who was surprised, and also shocked at how Harry had everything ready but didn't say anything, instead he opened the condom packet and slid on the condom before lubing himself up. Harry climbed back into Louis lap so his knees were on either side of Louis thighs and his hands were placed on the back of the sofa on each side of Louis head.

Harry guided himself down onto the tip of Louis dick before slowly taking him in. When Louis was fully inside Harry, Harry's face scrunched up at the amount of pain he was feeling, he felt like he was being split in half.  
"Do you want me to pull out?" Louis asked feeling concerened that he's hurting Harry.  
"No, j-just let me get used to it" Harry replied before grinding his hips. He let out a small moan as he slowly started to lift himself up before lowering himself down again, speeding up his pace slightly. Louis let out a low moan as he began to thrust up, causing Harry to let out a mumble   
"Fuck Louis oh my god right there, don't stop" Louis thrusted into Harry's prostate over and over again, Harry changed his position so he was laying against Louis chest, letting Louis do all the work.  
"You like that don't you?" Louis said  
"Mhmm" Was all Harry could reply with  
"You're such a little cock slut Harry, you love the feeling of being filled don't you?"  
"I love it so much Lou, d-don't stop oh god Louis fuck me harder" Harry moaned.

Louis had always been a dirty talker, Harry had found that out the first time he gave him a handjob, it was one of his kinks, and Harry absolutely adored it. Harry could feel himself reaching his orgasm, and he knew Louis was too, Louis thrusts were getting sloppy and messy. Harry removed himself from Louis chest to attach their lips together in another sloppy kiss, Louis moved his hand up to Harry's cock and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts, Harry couldn't last any longer and shot spurt after spurt of white liquid over Louis hand and stomach. Feeling Harry's ass clench around his dick, Louis released his load inside the condom, thrusting himself and Harry through their orgasms. 

Harry lay still on Louis for a couple of minutes as they regained their breathing back to normal before Louis slowly pulled out and let Harry get up. Harry was feeling a little sore, but didn't complain because he just had the best sex ever.  
"Louis that was amazing" Harry said as he sat, in a very awkward position next to Louis, whimpering at the pain." Louis nodded before laughing and saying  
"Carefull love, that's gonna hurt for a while, c'mon lets go get cleaned up" Louis picked Harry up bridal style and carried him up to the bathroom, setting him down on the floor before turning on the sink taps and grabbing a face cloth from inside the shower. Louis quickly wet it before wiping himself and Harry down. 

Once they were cleaned up, Louis carried Harry back downstairs to the sofa, grabbing a blanket and laying down on the sofa with Harry laying next to him, cuddled into his side. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry as Harry laid his head on Louis chest,entwining their hands and legs together. Louis tossed the blanket over the two off them so they were cozy before kissing Harry's head.  
"You know Lou, I've been planning our first time for a while" Harry says with a yawn.  
"Really?" Louis asked  
"Yeah, I wanted it to be perfect" Harry admited  
"And was it?"   
"No, it was way more than perfect" Louis couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he pecked Harry's lips.  
"You should reallly get some sleep now Haz" Louis said quietly as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair  
"Mhmhmm, I love you Lou" was all Harry could say before he started to drift off to sleep.  
"I love you too Haz"


End file.
